War of Lust and Love
by uzumaki kitsune9
Summary: What happens when the past comes to haunt you? When everything you wanted was right there but the consequences was just too high? Consequences be damned. When love and lust are involved, everything is irrelevant. Let the war begin. And may the odds be in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Shouting"**

 _Dreams_

Chapter 1

"Who is that standing next to Lady Tsunade?" Prince Naruto Uzumaki asked while his gaze remained fixed on the dark-purple haired beauty casting furtive glances at him over a lovely bare shoulder.

Naruto had his first glimpsed of her at his parents' marriage anniversary the month past. Since then, he'd seen her at various other social events.

And he wouldn't mind seeing much more of her.

Sasuke Uchiha angled his head in the direction of Naruto's stare and replied curtly, "Miss Hinata Hyuga."

Normally, Naruto would have wasted no time in seeking an introduction but something had cautioned against it. Perhaps it was the incongruity of innocence and sensuality packaged in a female form meant to make a man think of sin and nothing else.

By God, he'd been tempted, no doubt about that, but since he'd stop letting his member take the lead in all things soft and female, he'd had to be content to admire he from afar.

"And?" Naruto prompted, his attention still wholly focused on Lady Hinata. It appeared the task of eliciting information from his best friend would be an arduous one.

After a few seconds, Sasuke relented, replying as if reading points on a checklist. "Miss Hinata Hyuga. She's Lord Hiashi's daughter, as well as cousin to Neji Hyuga. She recently got an apprenticeship to work under Lady Tsunade in the medical field. This is her first time in Uzushiogakure and well as her first time out of her village."

Lord Hiashi's daughter and Lady's Tsunade's apprentice. Of all the people in the world, she had to be related to a clan head and friends with one of the most influential woman in the world. Naruto never really bonded with the woman-Tsunade. All he knew that his parents and her went way back and she was his god-mother or something like that.

This made the situation particularly prickly if he chose to pursue her. He had to decide whether she was worth the headache of incurring both Hiashi's and Tsunade's wrath should things not go to the young woman's satisfaction.

"She is stunning," Naruto remarked offhandedly in a belated and weak attempt to play down his interest.

Light lavender pupil-less eyes, red bow-shaped lips and skin like silk; almost as if she had been fashioned specifically with men in mind.

Naruto had wanted her from the first time he had seen her and tonight that want had become a restless throb in his loins. He knew what that meant and like the departure of a long treasured friend, he bade a silent farewell to his good judgment.

"That she is," Sasuke silently agreed, his voice softening and somewhat bemused.

Perturbed, Naruto shot him a quick glance, then turned and followed the direction of his friend's gaze to discover Sasuke wasn't looking at Miss Hinata at all. His friend's attention centered on the young woman who was on the other side of Tsunade, Sakura. From a distance he couldn't tell if her hair was light red or pink, the lighting in the room obscure his vision a bit.

He doesn't exactly know much about her, just only that she is the adopted daughter of Lady Tsunade when they talked some time back, or that was all he could remember. As he cast another glance at his friend, he saw some emotions running rampant, at first he hadn't known what, but it was obvious now,

 _Lust. Passion. Affection?_

For his friends sake Naruto hoped he felt a lot of the latter, she was daughter to Lady Tsunade in all but blood, raised by her since the age of thirteen. There exists a bond between them closer than the components of a molecule. Not that Lady Tsunade would stand to see Miss Hinata trifled with, mind you.

Regardless, Naruto was relieved his friend's interest was not in Miss Hinata. It wouldn't do for them to be lusting after the same woman.

Naruto returned his attention to Miss Hinata and as if he'd willed it by the force of his gaze, she angled her head to peep at him for the fifth time since he'd arrived a half hour ago. Her eyes widened at his openly admiring regard, for in the past he'd been just as discreet as her in their visual intercourse.

Their eyes met and held, and the awareness that had smoldered like a house fire between them, threatened to burst into an infernal of lust. Seconds ticked too slowly, too quickly before she looked away, her faced flushed a violent pink.

 _Heaviness settled in his loins._

"Arrange an introduction." Naruto all but demanded quietly, giving up all presence of casual interest.

Sasuke slanted a side-ward glance in his friend's direction, one eyebrow rising above a lock of black hair resting low on his forehead. He did not immediately respond, instead appeared to be in deep thought. "I've met her...Miss Hyuga. She's not the worldly sort. And more to the point, she is practically Tsunade's relations and Hiashi's daughter," he said pointedly, his face devoid of emotion. "If you're looking for a coquetry, I think it best you set up shop somewhere else."

How had Sasuke taken it as far as coquetry when he'd merely asked for an introduction? It wasn't as if he meant to whist her off to the gardens for a private ravishing.

…

…

…

 _At least not that very night._

 _Caught!_

The sheer weight of Prince Naruto's gaze made it impossible for Hinata to look away. His gaze pierce through her to the core, creating an ache that started in her chest and spiraled downward until her inner thighs clenched in an effort to contain it, find relief from it, only to find none.

After several breathless moments trapped under his penetrating stare, she summoned up what little will she had left and wrenched her gaze away.

An image of him those few years ago resurfaced to the forefront of her thoughts. He was the kind of handsome that had you taking second and more looks. But that first impression he'd made upon her eighteen-year-old heart those three years ago paled in comparison to what he did to it now.

He'd grown only more handsome in the passing years, his sun-kissed blond hair cut shorter and less tamed his shoulders broader, his cheekbones more pronounced and jaw more square. He had an air of maturity and nobility that had been lacking in the nineteen year-old young man when was in her village those years ago.

But now- in front of her not forty feet away- was a man that would stand out in any crowd. In the prime of his youth, he wore black, orange and red tailored garments with the same ease as he carries himself. Before her stood a man of virtue; a man she could only dream and gaze upon but never have for her own.

The Prince didn't know who she was and provided she kept her distance, he never would. But given the nature of his family and their unpredictability, their paths would undoubtedly cross again. But instead of the prospect causing her fear, an unexpected thrill ran up her spine.

"He's quite handsome is he not?"

Sakura's voice awakens Hinata from her temporary day-dream of the young Prince.

"Who…?" Hinata tried being insouciant but the heat and colour that was flooding to her face played down the effect. Her mother often told her she wore her heart on her sleeve. Oh how she was thankful her mother wasn't here to see her now.

"Sasuke," Sakura reprimanded, with the ease of a friendship that numbered in years and not months since their introduction.

It had taken a better part of four days after Hinata arrived in Uzushiogakure before Hinata had confided her feelings for Prince Naruto-infatuation-turned-to-love that now spanned almost three years.

After meeting Sasuke, Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised with Sakura being enamored. With his piercing black eyes and jet-black hair that seems to have a mind of its own with two bangs n the sides of his face, the second son of the deceased Fugaku Uchiha possessed looks and charm to make most girls cry.

Truth be told, if it wasn't for the hair and eye colour, both Naruto and Sasuke shared a superficial resemblance, both tall and handsome and are almost seen together.

"Very handsome indeed," Hinata agreed with a slow nod. She fixed her attention back in the men's direction but the group at their side had shifted. The back of Maito Guy's bowl-cut head now obstructed her view and his voice boomed, threatening to render her deaf in one ear.

"I see you eye humping Prince Naruto, you know, I can arrange an introduction if you'd like. It will benefit both of us." the prospect of an introduction was so tempting that Hinata didn't even hear the last part. She had dreamt of their meeting ever since she learned that she would be accompanying her mentor to this large Island.

"I'm certain Prince Naruto is taken up with admirers," she replied evasively. Any sane woman would jump at the chance to meet the rich, handsome Prince, and the state of her mental acuity had up until that day, never been called into question. She'd very much like it to remain that way.

Sakura chuckled, the sound light and exuberant, which had Hinata chuckling in spite of herself. "You are absolutely right," Sakura said, "He is a particular favorite of the ladies."

Their laughter faded under a companionable silence before Hinata spoke again, "Where did Lady Tsunade up and go?" she just hope her friend didn't take note in the change of subject for precisely what it was. Her question had the desired effect for Sakura immediately went up on her toes and began scouting for their mentor.

Situated at the rear of the estate, the ballroom stretched the entire width of the main house with the dance floor taking up a tired of the acreage. A refreshment room conveniently adjoined the dance floor and four sets of Japanese styled paper doors opened out onto a stone patio. The private garden beyond was said to be one of the most beautiful in all of the Elemental Nations.

The last they had seen Tsunade, Jiraiya-Naruto's mentor-had come to claim her for a dance. The pair had finished some five minutes ago but as Uzushiogakure was experiencing a September devoid of any rain or wind that usually plagued the month; he perhaps had taken her outside.

"She must have..." Sakura began but broke off when she saw Sasuke approaching. Apparently, women were rendered speechless in the presence of gentlemen with excessive good looks- particularly the ones that they happened to be in love with.

"Sakura." From his lips, her name was like silk to her skin...and something more. His head dipped in a bow but his eyes never left her.

Sakura stood momentarily mute, mesmerized as her eyes drank him in. And not in gulps but in savoring sips, like having the best sake in your life and wanting it to not finish, as if she'd learn not to gorge herself.

Hinata could have been a lamp stand for all the attention the two were paying her.

Then as if remembering Hinata's unfortunate presence and his own usually immaculate manners, Sasuke shifted his focus smoothly to Hinata. "Good evening Lady Hinata. I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Thank you, my Lord. I'm having a fine time." Pleasantries were in effect, as ever since the incident with Sasuke's family, rendering him an orphan, he had lived with Naruto and his family. And ever since then, he has been treated as royalty.

Also, counting he came from a very wealthy and important clan and bloodline. Hinata was happy for her friend, for it was obvious that she had captured the affection for such a man for it was obvious her friend's feelings were being returned.

"Sasuke." Sakura's belated greeting sounded like a breathless sigh, her pleasure as transparent as the polished glasses used to serve the wine and champagne.

For several seconds, very little could be heard above the haunting notes of the waltz and the collective rumble of five hundred guests. The small circle they formed at the end of the room fell into the kind of silence that brought about a lot of fidgeting of fingers and toes as well as throat clearing. Inclined to the former and on such occasions, Hinata found herself smoothing the lace edge of her lavender satin skirts.

"My friend has abandoned me for the greater outdoors." Sasuke said, breaking the silence, motioning with his head toward the gray nights beyond the large doors. "And suddenly I found myself surrounded by dewy-eye foreigners."

Hinata noted the impalpable stiffening of Sakura's form. Pleasure faded from her eyes. "So you are using us as an escape." Her tone made it an indictment, her pursed lips a rebuke.

Sasuke's smile faltered and his brow furrowed, clearly taken aback by her charge. Before he could open his mouth to ask the nature of his wrongdoing, Hinata excused herself, pleading heat, thirst, hunger, any of which would be true. She hurried away, no fixed destination in mind just the knowledge that she was otiose to any situation with Sakura and Sasuke in each other's company.

She check the huge clock on the far side of the room to see if she had time before the next set of dance starts, and was thankful she did. She could use a breath of fresh air, and fresh it was. She probably wouldn't find any other place in the Elemental nations but small Islands with air as fresh as this.

" _My friend has abandoned me for the greater outdoors."_

The statement taunted her...lured her as she exit the ballroom and stepped out onto the lit patio. What she was doing was reckless, her actions putting her vaunted mental acuity under question. But, she reasoned, she was one of the many Hyugas in a village (Konoha) teeming with Hyugas. With her family back in Konoha overseeing the construction of additional houses to their estate, what reason would the Prince have to connect her with them?

 _None._

So what possible harm could come from a chance encounter at a party hosted by the estimable Lord and Lady Uzumaki Namikaze?

 _No harm at all._

(P.s. Kushina did marry Minato but moved back to Uzushiogakure and she chose to keep her family name and the Uzumakis are still alive...for now.)

Goosebumps suddenly appeared as the cool night air struck the skin of her upper arm. Hinata give an involuntary shiver as she took in the long stretch of terrace, which sat completely opposite to the party happening inside. She half expected to see Prince Naruto there standing waiting for her, both hands cross in a wide-leg stance.

Behind a six-tiered marble fountain where water trickled from the mouth of a playful dolphin, the garden landscape into a maze of lofty hedgerows, shrubs of honeysuckle, and neat rows of red roses and yellow daisies. Toward the back of the property, three large Sakura trees offered shade to a large orange and red gazebo, with a spiral on top of it.

The scent of honeysuckle completed with the clean fresh air made breathing heavenly. Hinata inhaled the sweet fragrance deeply into her lungs as she ventured to the edge of the garden.

Slowly, she looked around and rolled up onto her toes in hopes of spying the Prince's striking golden head above the first hedgerow. But for the buzz and chirps of nocturnal insects and the leaves rustling in the breeze, Hinata concluded she was quite alone.

"Where did he go?" she muttered to herself. Disappointed, she came down hard on the heels of her satin evening shoes.

"Were you looking for someone in particular?" drawled out a deep masculine voice behind her.

Hinata spun around so quickly she lost her footing and stumble headlong–well actually breast-first if she was striving for accuracy– into the hard wall of a male chest. Large hands shot out to steady her, his hold firm yet gentle on the arms. She snatched her hands away from his chest and took a hasty step back.

Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel? She peered up and encountered the arresting sky-blue eyes of Prince Naruto.

 _Fate and its unfortunate sense of humor._

"My Prince, you scared me." Surprise may have caused her to stumble but it was the man in front of her that left her breathless.

And it wasn't just his masculine beauty; she'd like to think she wasn't that shallow. No, it was more than that. He has an aura of confidence about him—some might say arrogance—that drew women with the same pull the moon exerts on the sea.

"I'm sorry. Please accept my apologies," he said, all courteous and impeccable decorum. But with his hooded gaze and with the way the corner of his lips twitch, he was anything but.

Hinata had no doubt the prince knew it was he she'd been searching for. He'd heard her. Heat flooded her face like a broken dam. She could only imagine what he'd think of her now.

Her mother had also warned her that her impetuous nature would one day land her in a heap of trouble. Trouble of this sort must've accompanied the prince like a hawk seeking scraps.

Surely, if she had the slightest bit of sense where he was concerned, she would return inside now that her curiosity had been quenched. She'd seen him, touched him, spoken to him even and by god, his scent. Heat flooded her face a second time in the span of a minute. And if she was fortunate, he'd never discover she was a member of the same Hyuga family his father paid one million yen to quiet her parents' cries for his adoptive brother to requite her sister's honor.

"I-I didn't expect to find someone out her." If it wasn't for the distress she was going through in her mind, she would've groan at the blatant lie. At affairs like these, gardens weren't just floral niceties for the eyes but also provided a haven for lovers seeking privacy from the mob, and tall and dense foliage proved the perfect shield to share a kiss and other intimacies.

Prince Naruto continued to study her with tired eyes. Silence dragged on at a tortuous pace and with every second that ticked by, Hinata's discomfort climbed. She wished he's say something.

Finally, he smiled a slow devilish grin, his gaze drifting from her face to her neckline then lower. He paused there, lingering long enough to offend—if a woman would be offended by the lustful stare of a handsome man. Slowly, he returned his stare to hers. "And I hope you were looking for me."

A wave of arousal, the likes that Hinata had never felt before washed over her. She went from warm to scorching hot in the span of seconds.

"I came out for some air." Her voice was uneven and breathy.

 _Liar._ They both knew it. But he wasn't about to ruin the fun. The word remains unspoken but it was there in his eyes and the soft laugh that reverberated out of his throat.

"What a coincidence, I too came out for… _air_. I think it would be prudent if we both took air together. Would that please you, Miss Hinata?" he took a suggestive step forward. He now stood close enough for her to see the few golden hair outlining his jaw.

Did he truly believe she would take _air_ with a man she just only met? Of course he did and she could hardly fault him for that. There were names for woman like that.

 _Hinata Hyuga_

No, despite what he thought or how it may seem, she was not the type of woman even if the temptation to throw off the rigid strictures of society acted upon her like the violent maelstroms around the Island.

Hinata sounded an airy sophisticated laugh, attempting to hide what she prayed wasn't obvious; she was unaccustomed to the kind of flirtatious banter he no doubt excelled in. "My Prince, we are taking air together."

"No, not yet but I'm sure we will soon." His toned ceased the teasing if had a few seconds ago. His expression sobered as he eyes her mouth with avid interest.

Hinata felt the inferno that was quelling inside her renewed. However, the other part of her, the one raised by Hiashi Hyuga with his strict moral and regal code felt compelled to say something. Yes, something that would convey a bit of umbrage at his cheek. A young lady in her position would not be aroused by such provocation.

They were strangers after all.

"My prince," she started, "I really must take—"

"Naruto. Prince Uzumaki Naruto. But I'm sure you knew that already. And I would like to know you, Miss Hyuga Hinata." The velvet smoothness of his voice strummed her like the premier virtuoso of a seduction.

Hinata's mouth snapped shut.

He knew her name. More importantly, _he wanted to know about her._

Swallowing was made all the more difficult with the complete obstruction of her throat. Her heart began to beat double time.

He watched her as if he'd like nothing more than to have his wicked way with her. Her nipples peaked and the place between her thighs grew moist in her own wicked response. She could not encourage him, no matter how tempting the offer was. A dalliance between them would not bode well.

A small step backward began her retreat as her mind grasp for clarity, focus and sound reasoning. Where was her acuity now? She could now permit this.

"You came looking for me." She knew it wasn't a question, his tone suggested much. Her body seized up and her mouth opened to make a rebuttal—a blatant lie.

He took several steps forward, forcing her behind the hedgerows and countering whatever she was about to say. He stood inches from her. Her eyes level with top button of her coat. They were now out of sight should any of the quests venture out in the gardens. Hinata tipped her head back to look into his face.

"Miss Hinata, let's be honest with each other, shall we?" how he manage to coax and command in the same breath, she didn't know but his tone did both. "I have watched you…watch me…for many weeks now. You want this as much as I do." His silky voice was not for the faint of heart. Ladies who easily succumb to this form of aphrodisiac would have been a puddle at his feet by now.

Mesmerized, Hinata stood mute, inhaling his musky scent and fighting the weakness stealing over her motor function and making rust of her will.

His head began a slow descent giving her enough time to stop him before it went too far. "Would you like me to kiss you, Miss Hinata?" He asked softly, his voice lulled.

And for a moment she was lulled into thinking she could salvage whatever she can out of the situation. That he had given back to her.

She swallowed hard. "I-I do not make it a habit to kiss gentlemen I do not know…ever." In hindsight, she said what any—or so she hope—young women would say if in her predicament. On the other hand she didn't push him away. It left her deprived, denied and wanting.

He chuckled softly. Her body shivered and it had nothing to do with the cool air of the night. "There is always a first time for everything."

The Prince possessed a sensual allure so powerful and intoxicating that it rendered her willing and eager to experience everything he has to offer. She leaned in, pure need driving her. But before the distance between their mouths could be bridge, he pulled back, "I would not take what you wouldn't give freely. What do you want? Just tell me." He suggested, his breath mingled with hers.

Hinata blinked several times before his handsome face came into focus.

 _Devils take him!_

They had been doing perfectly fine on the course he had set. Now fully aware of what was about to take place, she no choice but to _begrudgingly_ stop him.

As if sensing her uncertainly rolling within her, he slid his arms around her waist, strong and possessive, as if they had known each other prior to this occasion. "Would you deny us both what we want so much?" He asked softly. With the roughness of his voice and his proximity, her resistance stood a better chance as a stack of cards in front a fan. She wanted this just as much as him if not more than; had wanted him ever since she'd first laid eyes on him.

She nodded her head and took a raspy breath, his mouth was on hers, claiming her wholly.

Naruto Uzumaki may be a prince by birth and a gentleman in appearance but his kiss told her there was nothing remotely proper about him. He was carnality at its most sinful.

This was not a kiss shared by someone you only just met. No, this was one so sensual—so hot—that it reverberated through her down to soles of her feet and back to her core. His tongue traced the outlines of her soft lower lips tentatively before plunging inside to explore and mingle with hers into a delicious play of love.

Her fingers raked through his vibrant hair. Hinata twined her right hand around his neck pulling him closer; wanting nothing more than to submit and feed the hunger growling inside of her. A growl of pleasure surge through his chest as he took the kiss deeper, plunging her into mindlessness.

He pulled her closer the same time she pressed for more contact. The hard thrust of his erection prodded heavily against her tummy. A rush of moisture steamed between her thighs. Hinata begrudgingly broke contact and let out a hoarse moan. Clutching her backside firmly, Naruto angled her hips so he could fit his erection where he knew she ached for him.

 _And it worked like a charm._

Pleasure stole what little breath she had and she gasped, wanting only to push against him without the impediment of dresses and pants.

 _Click_

The click of the door was the same as dowsing a bucket of water on two amorous dogs. They sprung apart, Hinata wrenching herself from the warmth of his arms, her breath in short gasping pants, her body still drumming with unsatisfied desire.

A young girl's soft giggles filtered through the air. She was quickly hushed by a male voice and then all went silent before their footsteps sounded in the distance, softer and softer. Fear of discovery made Hinata unwilling to chance a glance around their leafy haven. Instead, she looked up at the prince.

Except for the ruffle of his hair where her fingers had played, one would be none the wiser to the activities he a few seconds ago was engaged in. But as her gazed drifter lower, a strong blush rose in her cheeks. The erection straining his pants was definitely a _'big'_ reveal.

She felt _that_ pressed up against her but the visual evidence of his arousal was a thither to the renewal of hers.

She looked up at him, "I should not have let you kissed me like that." She said with a little steel in her voice.

He smiled, "Then how should I have kissed you?" after a few seconds, he continued, "Or better yet, where?" his gazed drifted down suggestively to her beast and then lower. And lower even.

' _Dear lord, he can't mean he would ever put his mouth_ there _.'_ The thought should've repulsed her but the heaviness and heat returned to her center, growing slick under his heavy-lidded gaze.

She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "I didn't mean for you kiss me a'tall," she said, trying to grip her remaining composure she—or any female after that kiss—could retain. But the redness in her cheeks showed her embarrassment. What she spoke was the truth though. She hadn't followed him out here to encourage much less participate in such scandalous act. She wanted to meet him face-to-face and finally sate the curiosity for him that had harboured over the years.

"Really? Well, I look forward to our next…meeting." He said softly and smirked gently, as if privy to something that she wasn't.

Perhaps thoughts of all the things he wanted—intended to do to her.

Her face burned anew. It seems every time she manages to get a hold on her emotions, he said or did something to catch her off guard. "I should go back. Sakura must be wondering where I've got to." She hesitated in leaving. Unsure as to why though. Surely it wasn't to see if he would try to coerce her to remain where they could share in more of those mind-drugging kisses. Right?

Her wanton spoke for itself, sadly.

"I will not keep you then." He performed a bow.

It was for the best.

"It probably would not be wise for us to be seen enter together. I will use the other entrance at the side. My Godfather keeps the doors open for mingling like these. If you'd like, I can go first…?" his brow lifted in question, now all gallantry and polished composure.

Hinata agreed with a slight nod and watched him as he disappeared around the brush, silent and sure-footed, into the cool night. When she heard no more of him, she spared a glance around her surrounding and straightened out her clothing. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and made her way to where she came from, all the while hoping and praying that fate would not screw her over and someone saw her.

"Oh, Miss Hyuuga, how nice to find you out here."

And, like previous, fate did not disappoint.

X X X X

 **Been forever minna, I know. What can I say; life has a way of kicking in the stomach and then laughing in your face. But I'm back with this brand new masterpiece I've mustered up. Had this idea in my head ever since reading a story and wanted to try it. Please leave a review and follow.**

 **It a short piece of work, like six or seven chapters. Hope you like.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3-Consequences

At the sound of the nasally voice of Lady Homura, Hinata went rod stiff like a prey sensing danger. Instinct told her to not look back but to run and hide.

But she knew she couldn't outrun the influence of the woman. She was the Hokage's advisor and such had a big influence within her village—Konoha. Hiding would merely add fuel to whatever conspiracy might come up and the woman's spies can smell out a scandal in their sleep.

Perhaps Lady Homura hadn't witnessed anything untoward and thereby nothing worthy of gossip. Perhaps she was merely stopping her to exchange pleasantries.

A perfect lovely fantasy.

With a smile fixed in place, Hinata turned to confront danger head on. And her smile almost vanished with whom she saw was accompanying Lady Homura.

'Oh my god.' Hinata thought. Lady Homura was bad enough, but to add to Hinata's growing dismay, at her side stood TenTen, her cousin-in-law. Her raised brow and thinned lips showed a mixture of confusion, concern and shock.

What on earth was she doing here and with Lady Homura of all people? While she knew her cousin would be attending this gathering with her and the others, he hadn't mention bringing his wife along with him.

"Who was that with you?" Lady Homura demanded pointedly, her voice full of haughtiness. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously in the evening light. The woman may be well in age but her eyes still hold that spark that made Hinata want to crawl under a rock and to never be found again.

Hinata opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. To any passerby she may as well look like a fish out of water. When Hinata didn't immediately respond—for she could not think of one face saving thing—the advisor to the Hokage flicked a hand at her she made an inspection of her from head to hell and then up again. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young woman. I realize that this is your first time out and away from your family, but in Uzushiogakure's society—generally any—a woman is expected to comport themselves better than those of the red light district. Loose morals have no place here."

If Hinata wanted to crawl under a rock previously, after a dressing down like that, she might as well combusted into ashes and be blown away with the wind. Here world came crumbling down around her and she could do little to stop the destruction.

At the side of Lady Homura, TenTen looked on with a frown marring her beautiful face. She was the exact opposite of the old woman with her small-boned frame and impeccable manners. She was dressed in a wonderfully made pink Kimono with roses and petals adorning the outfit. Her hair was in two buns with a senbon doing through each, holding them in place.

TenTen seem unwilling to convict Hinata without fair hearing. "Lady Homura, I'm sure you are mistaken. I've known Hinata since she was a little girl. If you'd just give the poor girl a chance, I'm certain she has a perfectly reasonable explanation." TenTen finished, looking at Hinata. She was hoping Hinata had a logical explanation.

Hinata could've kissed the woman, god bless her. TenTen always had a fondness for her and her sister, being encouraging and kind when they were going through trials and puberty.

Lady Homura would've balked if it wasn't for her stern deportment. "What possible explanation could there be? It's quite obvious they were doing more than just flower or moon gazing. And don't you dare try to pick up for her. You heard their goings on as clearly as I did." The old woman folded her hands across her breast, refusing to budge an inch on her assessment. She was set on being both sword and wielder like she'd being doing for the past seventy years.

Hinata met Lady Homura disapproving glower unflinchingly. The advisor to the Hokage was a formidable force in society, her influence far-reaching and sought after. An unfavourable word from her lips can spell certain disaster for someone in Hinata's position.

What possible explanation indeed.

But Hinata wasn't addled in the head as to respond the way she wanted—the way she ought to—fully understanding the ways other land societies. A healthy dose of fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

Think, think, think!

She must tell the blasted woman something before the gossip wheels began to turn in earnest and at record breaking speed. If the advisor had her way, Hinata and the Hyuuga name would be dirt by the end of her trip.

Hinata inhaled deeply and composed herself. 'Here goes nothing.' "My sincere apologies my Lady, if my behaviour has been indiscrete. But in my excitement, I acted out of character." Hinata paused, where was she going with this? She hadn't the slightest clue but with the widening eyes of TenTen and the nod of Lady Homura, she continued, now having their attention, "It's not announced as yet until I'm ready to depart to the Leaf village, but given the circumstances, and what you heard, I shall tell you. I would hate if you walked away think the worst of me."

Hinata drew in what may seem like her last breathe and threw herself at the mercy of an uncertain fate. "The gentleman had just asked me to marry him. I am betrothed—or at least would be by the end of this visit." Which give her at maximum, three weeks to perform this miracle?

A delighted smile stretched across TenTen's face. "Oh my dear, that is wonderful. Neji never said anything of it to me..." she paused in recognition, "...oh yes, it wasn't to be known until the end of this visit." She clasped her hands together in girlish glee.

However, the aged old woman was not bought. She directed a level stare at Hinata that made her want to squirm. Acting was never her strong suite but her future was riding on this being sold. Summing up every bit of ingenuity she possessed—which did not account to much—she smiled a foolish, giddy smile of a young woman with stars in her eyes and love in her heart.

"And to who are you betrothed to?" Lady Homura asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say until the gentleman receives the blessings of my father. Which my father will grant as the gentleman is of a powerful clan." She added quickly, willing to say anything to remove the scepticism from the woman's eye.

Lady Homura glanced at TenTen before turning back to Hinata. "A powerful clan you say?" The doubt in the woman's voice was almost visible.

Hinata would've snarled at the woman for pushing the issue if not for the seriousness of the situation she landed herself in.

The witch!

Although truthfully, Hinata acknowledge that before her father would marry her out of the village, there was more likelihood of the Uchiha clan being resurrected in all its treacherous glory than her father seeking someone outside her village to be married to.

Hinata stood stiff, back straight and nod, "Yes, my Lady, a clan heir."

The Advisor studied Hinata for a few moments then nodded in satisfaction before saying, "I expect an introduction before you go announcing it to all of Konoha."

If the woman had requested she deliver her the moon on a silver platter, Hinata would've gladly promised to do just that. But since she hadn't asked the impossible, Hinata just nodded vigorously, "You will be among the first to know, that I promise."

"Make certain you do." The underlining threat to reveal all that she heard and saw was not missed on Hinata. "And for goodness sake, make yourself presentable before you rejoin the festivities. It wouldn't take a genius to guess what you were up to."

Hinata acknowledge the old woman and with a smile to both of them and an ingratiating curtsy, she hastily made her retreat, all the while pondering how precisely she was going to get herself out of this mess.

After slipping back inside, Hinata was met by Sakura. She attempted to excuse herself from the party feigning a headache but her best friend insisted that they speak privately because she knew something happened while Hinata was outside. So Sakura led Hinata to her bedroom where they can converse freely.

Few minutes later, Sakura paced the floor at the foot of the bed Hinata was on, her slender finger twirling a lock of pink hair she pulled from the pins securing it into an elegant coiffure, her smooth brow furrowed in fierce concentration.

"Well, I would definitely say you got yourself into something fierce," Sakura stated after a lengthy silence that followed Hinata's recount of the incident.

At least she hadn't told her how thoughtless and foolish she'd been to have put herself in such a situation. Hinata had already berated herself up one side of Uzushiogakure and down the other—noting that this island was at least twice that of her village.

"What am I to do?" she asked, doing her best to remain calm and regress any fear that seem to ebb and flow throughout her being depending on who—the prince or the advisor—her thoughts centered on.

Her best friend expressions immediate became contrite. Sitting down alongside Hinata, Sakura started, "Come now, you look like a bundle of nerves. Don't fret so. All will be well. I promise."

Sakura angled her so they were facing each other and looked Hinata in the eyes. "Prince Naruto must marry you. I can see no other way."

Difficult as it was, Hinata had to face the truth of her words. And that wasn't to say she abhorred the thought—on the contrary. But her distress stemmed from the unfortunate circumstances and her one glaring omission. She had to tell him who she was.

"He is going to be angry."

Sakura's back went straight and a steely glint entered her eyes. "Then he should've been more circumspect in his dealings with you," she said, her voice cooling a few degrees as she finished speaking.

As much as Sakura admired the Prince, Hinata knew the pinkette would have no problem with taking him on to defending her honor. If it were to come to blows, they both held no illusion that Sakura would lose. The Prince was not just a pretty boy. His parents were both masters of different forms of martial arts and Kenjutsu (art of swordplay)—his mother for the latter—and no doubt they would've taught their son as well.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can talk to Neji about this."

Hinata's face light up a few shades as she thought of what her cousin would've thought of her. And worst yet, what would he do? "Neji d-doesn't need—"

Sakura's countenance softened and a teasing smile transformed her beautiful face to nothing short of breathtaking. "Don't worry," she said soothingly, "I'm sure Neji would be beside himself to help you and he wouldn't act indiscriminately. Besides, you are his favourite cousin and he is terribly fond of Prince Naruto, as we all are."

"Oh no, I didn't mean—"

Sakura soft laughter echoed throughout the room cutting off Hinata's protest. "Rest assured, Neji will know how to precisely handle the situation. He is a very gifted arbitrator. And both your sister and you fight for two long when he is around."

Hinata smiled faintly. She could imagine it well. Her cousin this air about him that made you listen and see reason.

"But I don't want to force him to marry me if he is opposed."

Sakura scoffs, "The Prince should consider himself very fortunate to have you as his wife, my dear."

Hinata nodded and went deep in thought. Now would be a good time to tell Sakura about the less than amiable past they shared, but after seeing the hope and confidence in her best friend's eyes, Hinata couldn't bring herself to heap yet another blunder upon her tonight.

Perhaps, when the morning dawned clear and bright, her future wouldn't appear so miserable and bleak.

Grey skies and a misty morning greeted the morning. Naruto didn't so much mind the weather for he hadn't any pressing plans that required him to leave his residence that day.

He was having breakfast in his study when he heard the doorbell chimed. Surprised, not expecting visitors today, he stole a glance at the clock by the far wall. Ten o'clock. When he turned eighteen, he moved from his parents place and had a well-appointed two story house built on a patch of few acres of land, a ways in from the main village, just half an hour. While surprise, no one ever called before twelve—his parents included, unless it was important—and on Sundays, like today, no one.

He took a tissue that was resting beside his ham sandwich accompanied by orange juice and wiped his mouth of any lingering sediments before making his way to the door. As he peered through the peep-hole, he saw his best friend, Sasuke, and another good friend, Neji.

Curious but not alarmed, he opened the door and invited the gentlemen in. Sasuke was the first to enter after disposing his umbrella where it was meant to go. With a nod and a grim expression, he passed Naruto and made his way into the well furnished home. No doubt, this wasn't his first time here.

Neji followed shortly after; his countenance darker than Naruto had ever seen. Both men headed to the sitting area. Naruto instantly knew this was not a social visit.

When Naruto joined them, Neji prowled the room while Sasuke stood in front of a narrow paned window that stretched the length of the wall, his back to him, hands thrust deep in his black trousers pockets as he looked out into the small garden displaying in the front of the yard. Both men turned at his entry.

Taking in the grim expression on Sasuke's face and the barely contained rage on Neji's, Naruto knew this morning would not be going in his favour.

"Good morning gentlemen. I can see from your expressions that you aren't here for the company." Naruto started, smiling at the end to ease the tension that was in the room. It didn't work. Surely whatever news they had couldn't be that bad?

Sasuke shook his head, barely suppressing an angry shout. "You couldn't just leave her alone could you? Damn it man, I expressively told you she isn't the type to dally with, why couldn't you just let her be?" Sasuke reprimanded.

Naruto bristled at the news. Bloody hell, they obviously knew about the kiss. But how? Miss Hinata didn't seem like the type to kiss and tell tales the moment his back was turned.

While Naruto grappled with just how to respond, Neji stalked towards him, his footsteps muffled by the rug underfoot. He looked menacing and severe. He halted in front of Naruto causing Naruto to pay attention to him.

Was he sizing him up? He and Neji were approximately the same height, with Naruto being an inch or so taller putting him at six foot two and possessed similar frames. In a fight, both knew Naruto would be the victor, but Neji didn't care about that.

"You must marry her," Neji commanded. If Naruto was in the process of drinking anything, all would have been disposed on the floor or unfortunately, on Neji's person.

What in the name of Kami had she told them?

"She is demanding that I marry her because we kissed?" Naruto asked incredulously. He was flabbergasted. He had never heard of this type of blackmail.

In all honesty, Naruto knew sooner or later his lust for all things pretty and in short skirts would bite him in the ass, but never would he imagine that it would come from such an innocent and lovely young woman.

But then again, even roses have thorns.

"Your embrace with Miss Hyuuga didn't go unobserved," Sasuke sounded from across the room, cutting Naruto off from his thoughts.

"Observed by whom?" Naruto asked. He would not begin to panic just yet. Things may not be looking altogether rosy but surely they couldn't have already reached the catastrophic stage. Right?

"At present, Lady Homura doesn't know it was you with Miss Hyuuga in the gardens," Neji said grimly. "Despite her advancing in age, her hearing is still as sharp as ever and it would appear you failed to keep your goings on strictly between Miss Hinata and you. I don't believe I need to tell you how much this has distressed my wife."

Naruto manage to suppress the groan that threatened to Spill from his lips and the curses that would no doubt follow after. This whole thing was a bloody mess.

While he admitted Hinata heated his blood like no woman had in quite some time, that didn't mean he wanted to take the woman to be his wife. To be forced to do so was even worse.

"I don't even know the woman." The argument was weak and Naruto knew that, but he had to try something—anything—so he could keep his freedom.

"Well it appears you've had enough intimate knowledge to see her ruined." Neji stated. His anger dissipated a bit. "In any case, whether you knew her sufficiently or not, you have to marry her. She is in this fix because of you."

Ruined. Her ruined. Like hell she is.

Naruto's anger rose anew. If anything he was the one who was ruined.

"I'll have you know, she was the one who followed me out to the garden. She was the one who sought me out. She is—'' Naruto broke off, realization in his eyes.

She set out to trap him.

Following him out to the garden. Crashing into him. Although, he'd known she had deliberately sought him out, he hadn't known how far she intended to take it. She must've known the councilwoman had been there, ears primed to hear all Miss Hinata had set in motion.

The last time he'd had to deal with a female this treacherous and conniving, it had cost his father a lot of money to avoid the threat of a scandal and more. What would this cost him today? His freedom?

"I did not pursue her. She pursued me."

"Whether she pursued you or you, her, is irrelevant. What matters is that you have a duty to her now. She is my cousin and Lady Tsunade's apprentice, and is under our care while she resides here with us." It was clear Neji wasn't leaving here without knowing his cousin's future was firm and secure; his voice firm and final.

The unwelcomed and unfamiliar feeling of helplessness made his limbs heavy and useless. He'd prided himself as being a man who solved problems, a man who remained level-headed in trying situations. At the moment, he felt as if he's been knocked sideways and then pushed into a corner as the walls closed in around him.

Without saying a word, Naruto crossed the room and picked up a glass from the side of the liquor cabinet he had. Sticking two fingers in the glass he grabbed a bottle of the strong stuff—fire toad wine—and poured himself two shots of the stuff and downed it in one go. Refilling another two shots then turning to his friends.

"So…" Naruto began, looking at the glass of liquid and then downing it. Looking back at his friends, he smirked devilishly, making them nervous.

"…where am I to find my dearest betrothed?"

X X X X

As good as her word, Sakura had immediately informed Neji of the situation. Precisely what had occurred thereafter, Hinata had not the inkling. No doubt it entailed a talk with the Prince, and it appeared that Neji had wasted no time about it because the Prince arrived at her temporary residence the next day requesting an audience with her.

With more than a little reluctance, Hinata entered the guest room to greet him. The windows are plenty there, providing lots of natural light to penetrate the environment. Truth be told, she was terrified. Her terror grew along with an engulfing dismay when he turned from the window to acknowledge her presence.

Her mind went blank for an instant, breath hitching at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. She had only seen him in his evening clothing, which made him look appealing and gentlemanly. She hadn't imagined less formal clothing would look so-so hot. It really did him—his body—justice.

'By god', she swallowed deeply.

Clad in a grey, long sleeve v-neck cotton jersey, tan trousers and a pair of white sneakers, the term dashing was too pale a word to describe him. Everything about him scream masculine; his broad shoulder, the breadth of his chest, the sheer strength of him that one didn't need to witness to know that he had. The intensity of his stare was almost unnerving.

While she tried not to be too obvious in her admiration—and failing—of him, he watched her, still and silent, like a predator. Hinata had never been on the receiving end of a stare like the one he submitted her to. His attire may have consisted of warm soothing neutrals, but his eyes—said to be mirrors to the soul—were the cold of icebergs and as far as the Land of Iron.

She shivered feeling his icy stare to the marrow of her bones.

How things had changed since they'd kissed. Then, his attention had excited her, had brought out a certain warmth from within her. Now, he indicated with just one look how much he loathes her.

"Be honest, you followed me out into the gardens did you not?" He started. No good morning, no how was your night. Pleasantries were omitted apparently.

Last night, the fact had amused him, he laughed at it. Today, he intended to force the truth from her so he could throw it back at her.

Hinata stiffened; it wouldn't do her any good to lie. But, she wasn't going to confirm it with words.

He crossed the room to her with an unhurried grace. His half a foot height advantage seemed more prominent when he halted an arm length from her, no longer allowing her clarity of mind his distance had. He looked down at her, his mouth twisted in a scorn. "Come now," he taunted softly, causing her to startled slightly, "Admit it. You orchestrated the whole production—the meeting, the kiss, Lady Homura timely presence."

Hinata shook her head emphatically. The latter two things he'd enumerated with such disdain she would not accept the blame for. "My Prince, you are forgetting one important fact, it was you who kissed me." She tried to reason.

He chuckled darkly, but not in amusement. "I am a man. Who was I not to succumb after being barrage by the signals you've been sending the past two weeks. Every time I turned, everywhere I go, there you were peeping at me with that come hither look in your eyes. But you were cleverer than most, never approaching because you knew that would pique my interest even more." He finished, shaking his head, disappointment seeping into his voice at the ending of his speech. Whether at himself or her, Hinata couldn't tell.

Her? Set out to beguile a man? Hinata would've laugh out loud if she wasn't so terrified and shocked at his verbal accusations.

Good Lord, if he knew her the slightest bit, he'd known she hadn't the faintest notion of how to play those flirtatious games. If she was guilty of anything, it was the crime of finding him handsome and captivation—much to her dismay.

"You made your interest obvious from the start at all those events and last night's ceremony. I could feel your gaze upon me. When I looked, you would look away. God, you certainly had me fooled. I actually believed you were an innocent, too shy to look at me directly kind of woman." He growled, whether at himself or her, she didn't know.

"I convinced myself I should leave you alone, that you were too well-bred for a dalliance. But even then you'd set yourself on loftier heights. Not my girlfriend, you wanted to be my wife!" He snarled.

"You could not be more wrong!" she rejected. Tears were almost visible in her eyes. Yes, he had his charms but she was not that desperate to find a husband. Even one who would undoubtedly be every girl's dream.

His nostrils flared and a pale shade of red dusted his cheeks. He continued as if she hadn't spoken—his voice low and firm. "I will not be forced into a marriage; I will certainly not be forced into one with you."

Hinata flinched inwardly and a dull ache that was slowly receding flared into a pain she hadn't felt before. His words stung. Did he think she had no pride? Had not the tiniest of self-respect as to thrust herself upon a man who made it glaringly clear how much he wanted her—or didn't?

Pride and self-respect saved her from being thrown against the rocks at his disapproval. "This isn't what I wanted!" She said firmly, voice refusing to crumble and wane beneath the storm of his accusations. "But the truth is, I have very little say in the matter. The damage a scandal like this would do to my family would be irreparable, 'especially after we barely avoided the last one.' She finished with the last sentence as an afterthought.

Hinata looked at the Prince to see him in deep thought. His hands folded and brows knitted in concentration. His eyes were looking at the floor before he pinned her with his stare. He didn't look like he was about to speak so Hinata continued before he could throw more accusations around.

"I have a sister who would be of courting age within three years. I do not have the luxury of thinking of myself." She finished, taking a deep breath to compose herself and study him. She had only realized the ramifications of her actions and the consequences after a fistful night of rest. As much as she didn't want to force the Prince into a marriage if he opposes it, the reality of her situation begs to differ.

Prince Naruto straightened to his full rather intimidating height, so he could no doubt, look down at her.

"So you don't want this marriage any more than I do. I would think this put us on the same side of the coin."

"Unfortunately, what either of us wants is immaterial." She reasoned. "We both have our families to consider. I hear you also have a younger sister. Think of what a scandal could cost her."

His jaw tightened as if she'd struck a sore point. Realistically, it wouldn't cost their family much if anything. They were royalty. Anything short of murder would not shed any unfavorable light on his family. But this was his sister and he loved her something fierce. He rather not chance it.

"Do you have any inclination as to what it will cost me to marry a woman against my will and better judgment?" He inquired, his left brow raising a fraction above the other.

"And do you know how it will affect me to marry a man who thinks ill of me?" she countered. "I no more relish the prospect than you." She'd known he would be angry but hadn't been prepared for this vehemence. And it will only get worse…

He smirked haughtily, "Yes, you may not relish it, but you will gladly take on the title of future queen and all that comes with it."

Hinata almost bristled, "I have no need of your money." No doubt trying to group her in the role of the gold digger. "Although it may seem gauche and naïve of me, I planned to marry for love." She finished with sincerity.

For a long moment he didn't speak, just stood there, observing her, his eyes intense and a shade darker than she remembered. His expression no longer of disdain and mockery; now an inscrutable mask. "Lady Hinata, I do hope you're sure about this course on which you are about to embark. I am a man who does not like being taken for a fool." He said with all seriousness.

A voice in her head; a small but loud voice shouted for her to tell him. Tell him of their first encounter. How much they knew of each other. To tell him everything. But in the wake of his anger, his contempt, her courage failed her. If he was furious now, she couldn't imagine the full extent of his anger if she did tell him now.

Yes, it would be best to allow him to get over his initial bout of anger. Surely when he gets to know her, he'd see that she wasn't capable of committing any of the deceit he had accused her of. She would try to win him over, smooth the forbidding lines bracketing his mouth and furrowing his brows.

"I did not set out to trap you into marriage." She whispered softly, her final defense of convincing him. "This entire situation is just as painful to me as it obviously is to you."

Hinata saw an indiscernible emotion flashed in his eyes. Resignation? It was hard to tell, he was very good at hiding his emotions.

Naruto hummed softly, "I am in an untenable position. I am damned no matter which path I take. I will be vilified should I not marry you. And normally that wouldn't be a bother but you are of high bred and I will be forced to endure the scandal. Should I marry you, it won't be of my own accord. At the very least, I wish to decide who I am to be married too." Much of his anger had dissipated from his voice.

"Obviously, this situation isn't ideal, but I hope we can make the best of it." Hinata said with a small smile. Given the kiss that landed them in their current predicament, they were at least compatible in one area of their marriage.

Just thinking about the kiss made her warm all over. And as if sharing the same thought as her, his gazed slowly dropped to her slightly parted lips and then the rest of her body in a slow perusal way and his eyes darkened. In the same leisurely pace, he tracked his way back up to her face and lingered on her mouth.

He breathes out deeply, "You did not set of to trap me?" There was no accusation in his voice, just a genuine desire for the truth.

She shook her head in the negative, giving him a visual answer. "You have my word, Prince Naruto, which I did not set out to trap you."

He continued to stare at her and like a seedling struggling to take root in unruly soil with scant little water, something in that look acted upon her like a drenching rain. Hope blossomed in her heart. After a few moments, he appeared to have accepted his fate and acquiesced with a curt nod of his head. His words confirmed it.

"I cannot marry a woman I do not know. I suggest we get to know each other over the course of the week and get better… acquainted." The small smirk on his face and the way he punctuated his last word all but told her what he had in mind.

Hinata was nearly lightheaded and giddy with anticipation and… excitement? It would work out. It had to work out. As she nodded, she could hardly believe this man that stood in front of her might—would one day be her husband. Hers. She would have the right to kiss those lips, caress that chest and touch those muscled shoulders. Her gaze followed her thoughts.

"And of course we must become properly acquainted." He emphasizes. If she missed the reference the first time, she certainly didn't miss it this round. She agreed, pulling her thoughts back to the conversation at hand. Nervously, she traced her tongue along the length of her bottom lip.

Prince Naruto tracked the movement like a cat chasing a red dot. Abruptly, he cleared his throat and shot a glance at the clock that was to the far wall above the fire place.

"I have taken up enough of morning. I will call on the morrow. Good day, Lady Hinata." He finished with a small respectful bowing of his head. If you just walked in on them, you would hardly believe this man was furious minutes ago.

"Good day, my Prince," she said, her voice hardly loud enough to be heard. With a nod, he left her.

This didn't precisely put her in the clear. Hinata was well aware of that. There was another hurdle yet to clear. And to the dull the impact the truth of their connection in the past—a connection she now resented for it stood in the way of her future happiness—she knew she had to get him to care for her.

Quite literally, she would have to wage a war of seduction. But not seduction in its most commonly used context. While yes, it would be easier in getting him into her bed but that wouldn't be enough to sustain a happy marriage; at least not 'til death do them part.

No, she'd seduce him without the use of her body and at the same time capture his heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 here and out. Sorry for lack of updates. Blame League of Legends and Anime. Gotta stay away from that bronze and Silver elo. Damn the trolls. Enjoy and please review.**

 **Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter just twenty-four hours later. WHAT! Thank you reviewers, i'll respond to your reviews in a few. Enjoy the chapter. This is not beta'd.**

* * *

By mid-morning the next day, unseasonable cold temperatures had the Islanders dragging out wool pelisses and heavy coats. That the air remained dry was the day's only saving grace.

Naruto observed Lady Hinata from across his barouche. She looked good. Better than good if one admired silky skin, red lips that begged to be kissed and a figure than curved in and out in at the right places. He resented her; resented that a wave of lust all but assaulted him as soon as he laid eyes on her when he arrived to pick her up at her place of dwelling. And had yet to abate.

He could detect no yield in her spine as she sat, hands clasped tightly on her lap buried deeply in the voluminous folds of her skirts. She'd looked at him once, very briefly, and then proceeded to focus all her attention on trying not to look at him. She was certainly studying the interior with greater scrutiny than he had when he purchased it.

Naruto tapped the roof twice. The carriage immediately jolted in motion.

She looked at him, eyes wide as if startled that they were moving as conveyances often do.

"You are well?" he asked courteously.

Her mouth curved in a strained smile. "I suppose I am well given the circumstances."

He saw her chin quivered the barest little bit. Fright? Nerves? Perhaps a bit of both. Her hands had not been still since she'd taken her seat.

Lord above, he didn't want to incite fear in her. He wanted—wanted his life back to the way it was before he'd kissed her. But he wanted the memory of the kiss. He wanted to kiss her again. Hell, he wanted to do a bit more than that. But he couldn't have both.

"And you?" he looked up to see her staring at her face. For some reason she would not look him in the eyes. Her lavender pupil-less eyes were mesmerizing to him. If he hadn't known her whole clan were pupil-less, he would've thought she was blind.

Naruto wonder if she really cared or was simply being polite. He wondered how she'd react if he told her exactly where his thoughts lay. Hr decided to ignore her question and ask instead, "Lady Hinata, I imagined that if I was able to arrange things so that you could retain your reputation without us being force to wed, you would be relieved?"

Her answer should have been an immediate, _But of course, my Prince._ But that was not how she reacted. Her shoulders jumped and her eyes were now two enormous orbs in her sweet oval face.

She recovered quickly but had it been from shock or something else. Disappointment? He mulled over which reaction her preferred.

"But of course, my Prince." She replied.

Naruto forced a smile. Of course? Not the response a woman trapped in circumstances under which she had no control and she would gladly extricate herself from if she could.

"Although…" she continued, breaking him from his thoughts, "… I can't imagine how you would manage it. While I'm positive TenTen would never breathe a word to anyone, the councilwoman is another matter. I believe she is out to see me ruined."

She adjusted her fur coat, unbuttoning it all the way down to let out the uncomfortable hot air that rested within, completely opposite to the temperature outside. The action not missed by Naruto. "Why, have you figured a way out?" she inquired.

He shook his head negative, "No." Although he did have his god father working on something. But it would take a bit of time. Ten days to be exact.

She laughed but it was fragile and defeated. "Am I that bad of a prospect?"

Naruto swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. For a reason he couldn't fathom, he wanted to put a smile back on her perfect face. To see the same light, passion, had ignited in her eyes those moments in the garden.

"That's not it at all," he quickly corrected, "I'm sure there are more men than I could count who would be willing and proud to call you their wife." It was only after the words had left his mouth and they played within his ears that he realized his folly, well meaning though they were.

"But not you." she said, and looked up at him as if expecting an answer.

Her gaze struck him. Those eyes. Had he ever seen a colour like it? Lavender with specs of purple, no pupil visible. Beautiful. While he may not imagine seeing her as his wife, there are other position he'd enjoy seeing her in. His manhood grew hard, responding to his thoughts as if it had received a physical stroke.

"I don't know you well enough to say." His voice was graveled in large part because he couldn't control his reaction to her.

"That didn't prevent you from kissing me."

Naruto shook his head with a small chuckle, "Lady Hinata, if I was to wed every woman I kissed, I would have been a husband many times over." He would have been wed at the age of eleven or twelve, if memory serves him right.

A soft blush rose on her face and fell silent.

As passionate as her response to him had been, Naruto could clearly see she was innocent. A virgin. And virgins wanted everything proper: the courtship, the wedding and the bedding—everything in its rightful order.

If everything went as he expected it would, there would be no need for a marriage. Which meant there wouldn't be a bedding. His manhood twitched as if in protest. But if circumstances concluded they did have to wed, he wondered if she had any real comprehension as to what she is getting herself into. He was a man of healthy sexual appetites and in regard to her, his appetite had only grown. What would she say to being kept in bed for days, for that's how long it might take to sate his initial hunger for her.

"And you are quite certain you have no objection to marrying me?" He wasn't fishing for answers; more of a subtle warning.

She laughed and the sound caught him square in the gut. The word delightful came to mind.

"You ask as if you are some horrible ogre, which you are not."

Naruto sat back against the squab as a tried to decipher the puzzle that was Hinata Hyuga. She was forthright… to a point, but so naïve when it came to men. Which made her even more irresistible to him.

Had she indeed set out to trap him? He'd pondered that question all night. The part of him that wanted to shag her senseless was inclined to believe her. But the other part of him had long decided that most women couldn't be trusted.

If his god-father returned with the information Naruto needed, the plan could only work if Lady Hinata didn't sow the seeds of scandal herself. Given her recent response, he couldn't trust that she would.

What he needed was for her to find him less than desirous as a husband.

"You do realize that as your husband I will have certain rights?"

Finely and neatly arched brows met above the bridge of her nose. She appeared to puzzle over his question. Realization struck swiftly, her eyes going wide, her lips parting in a silent _**oh.**_

Naruto abandoned his seat and took the one next to her, which caused her to slide across the leather seat and practically hug the door.

"Watch that you do not tumble out the carriage," he said in mock warning, "Come closer, there is enough room for the both of us here. Remember, you would have to suffer me much closer."

Hinata eased from the door to turn her weary eyes on him. "I'm well aware of what will be required of me in marriage."

Naruto lifted a single brow at her, "Then tell me, please. I'm particularly interested as it relates to our marriage bed."

Hinata let out a gasp. A glance at him revealed even, white teeth between a crooked smile and hooded eyes. But he didn't appear the least bit amused. His direct stare demanded an answer.

"Pardon me?" she squeaked out.

"Was I faulty in my speech?"

Hinata was amazed that he could keep his expression deadpan.

"I would like you to tell me what it is you must do in the marriage bed."

His question was so beyond the realm of social acceptability when it came to conversations between an unmarried man and woman, Hinata would not be surprised if the gentleman's handbook didn't fall from the sky and smack him in the head.

"My Prince, I have no intention—"

"I hope you will not lie under me as stiff as a board," he cut her off, "I like my bed partners engaged and enthusiastic."

Hinata stared at him in mute horror. She'd admit to being only slightly aroused.

His mouth curved but it could not be considered a smile. He made a soft clicking sound with his tongue. "If I'm to be your husband, Lady Hinata, you best get accustomed to my frankness."

Before she could so much as utter a word, he closed the distance between them with a swiftness that transfixed her.

"You must also grow accustomed to my touch; to my kiss," he murmured, sharing a breath with her before he took her mouth in a kiss that stole the air out of her lungs.

Dizzying was the only way she can describe the touch of his lips on hers, the skillful way his tongue stroke hers. For several seconds she did nothing but feel while another kind of heat warmed her from the inside out.

The jacket that was unbuttoned but still held closely together was pulled apart by him, freeing him to stroke from the waist to just below her breast. Thoughts of stopping him came and then vanished on a wave of pleasure too intense to deny.

Dropping her head back against the squab, Hinata returned the kiss with a reckless abandonment that surprised her. With his facile tongue, he showed her how to use her tongue; he showed her how to use hers with the same devastating effect. She mimicked his slow thrust, their tongues entwined, sliding, stroking. He emitted a groan that sent a myriad of tremors through her body as he dragged her onto his lap.

His hand took another tortuous tour of her torso until it rested lightly beneath her aching breast. Her back bowed, her breast offered up to him like a sacrifice.

"Tell me what you want," he urged, breaking the kiss.

Even with lust fogging her senses, Hinata could not. She could never bring herself to be so bold.

At her pause, his hand traveled up to her left breast and stokes her hard nipple through the silk of her dress. Slowly pinching, and caressing it then groping her whole breast and massaging it softly.

"Yes…" she breathes out deeply, panting. The feeling was incredible. She never knew so much pleasure could be gain from just her breast.

He kissed that so sensitive place where her neck joined her shoulder. His lips went to explore her jaw, her chin, and her cheeks until he reached her bottom lip where he took her mouth in one last deep drugging kiss. Slowly, as if trying not to startle her, he set her from his lap, straightened her jacket and dress and took his place on the seat facing her.

"We have arrived." He said in a way of explanation, completely unaffected by the short bout of passion they just shared. Or at least outwardly he was.

Hinata immediately pushed aside the curtain of the window closest and saw they had arrived back at her residence. She couldn't even remember if they'd actually gone to the park. But yet, here they were.

Naruto did not deal well with thwarted desires. But as he hadn't been about to take Hinata in the carriage, that was precisely the state he found himself in when they returned to the house. A footman met them at the door. In silence, they followed the footman into the foyer.

He turned to her. She had taken an inordinate interest in the marble floors, unable or unwilling—he wasn't sure which—to meet his gaze. A hasty goodbye and mumbled excuses trailed in her wake as she escaped up the stairs, hands trembling, skirts flying.

She was shaken; completely unnerved by the intensity of their passion. She should be. The very same thing had given him reason to question whether he wanted out. The desire between them crackled and hissed like a fire that threatened to blaze out of control unless they fought to control and keep it contained.

But, did he want it contained? He was even less certain he wanted all that passion unleashed on another man.

 _Another man?_ Was that how he viewed her potential suitors in the span of only one day of actually meeting her?

"Prince Naruto, may I have a word with you before you leave?"

Ready to make his departure, Naruto halted and turned to see who had called after him. A glance behind him, revealed TenTen Hyuga, Neji's wife and Hinata's cousin-in-law. She was a beautiful woman to him when he first saw her years ago. Even with having two kids, she was even lovelier, tall and slim with those expressive eyes only a woman of her nature could have. At the moment they appeared concerned.

"Lady TenTen," he said with a small bow and made his way towards her.

"I pray you had a pleasant drive?" she asked when he reached her side.

He nodded. "I did."

"And things are well between you and Hinata?" A subtle, ladylike probe into his private affairs.

He gave a rueful smile. Her concern for her cousin in all but blood was noted. No doubt Hinata must've sought counsel from her about the situation and she, her husband. "I wager we will muddle through this well enough." One way or another.

She smiled, "You are a true gentleman. Thank you." TenTen gave his upper arm an affectionate squeeze of gratitude. "Things have not been easy for Lady Hitome Hyuga these past several years. That's Hinata's mother. I don't know how she would handle a scandal like this."

Naruto stilled. Not only had he heard of that name but he'd had cause to go to Konoha and deal with this particular woman and her husband—well his parents had and he just went along because he had to. The bank draft had been made out to Mr. Hiashi Hyuga, a clan head of a very influential man in Konoha and a father of two. He knew only the youngest—the calamity had given him good cause to never forget it—Hanabi.

"Hinata's father, what is his name?" He strived to keep the urgency from his voice.

The mother shot him a surprise look. She was caught off guard by the seriousness of his voice. The Prince didn't seem the sort to stand on ceremony and was a man who would never judge another by his station or at least that's what her husband told her. "Lord Hiashi Hyuga."

For several seconds Naruto remained silent, schooling his features as he endeavoured not to give any indication of how great an impact what she had just revealed had on him.

Now the older sister had him on the hooks and thought to reel him in with the ease of an accomplished fisherman. She told him she'd be ruined if he did not marry her, her family name would be dragged through the gutter that was ton's gossip mill.

 _ **Ruined. For a kiss.**_

By god, if she was to be ruined, it shouldn't be over a paltry kiss. No, he'd show her the true meaning of ruin.

* * *

The following day, when Prince Naruto asked her if she'd like to visit the famous Uzumaki's garden and whirlpool over watch, Hinata was surprised. Flowers, trees and acres upon acres of lush greenery were not the sort of things she'd thought would interest him. But upon their arrival, Sasuke and Sakura in tow, she'd immediately understood why the Prince had chosen that particular venue.

This was the sort of public place that offered privacy in the midst of Island city like Uzushiogakure. It made one think of the countryside.

Large elm and oaks surrounded a picturesque flower garden directly in front of the museum/palace where a few hundred people strolled and enjoyed the sights. Men, woman and children were dressed to complement the slightly chilled weather. No doubt winter was just weeks away.

Hinata peeked up at the Prince. They'd separated from Sakura and Sasuke a minute ago and he'd been excessively quiet, not that she knew him well enough to make the observation, but she somehow just knew.

"Are you, by some chance, trying to read me, Lady Hinata?" he asked softly enough to soothe a child to sleep or quite contrarily cause a woman to abandon every last one of her inhibitions to hear him speak to her again and again.

She did not have the luxury of abandoning anything. With her reputation on the teetering on the precipice of respectability, mistakes would not be afforded her. Lady Homura had seen to that.

"You have been awfully quiet. I was pondering at the cause." She could afford to be frank about this.

The white of his teeth glinted like a pearl catching the ray of the sun as a smile tugged the corners of his mouth upward.

 _Handsome_

Hinata was immediately short of breath. She wanted to remove the gloves she wore today because of the increasing cold. It had grown overly warm in the past minute.

"And I was pondering the exact same thought about you." He was right in that.

"So tell me, Lady Hinata," he continued, "How is your mother and father? Neji and TenTen spared a few details, but I'm curious to hear from you." Hinata slowed one step behind him, pondering.

Personal question, as inevitable as her next shaky breath, but how forthcoming can she be without him guessing the truth? This was a minefield she had to cross with pinpoint accuracy.

One wrong step…

"They are well. Ummm…" she paused before continuing, "Well, my mother isn't faring well these days but I'm sure she will be back to a hundred percent in no time at all." She smiled hopefully. He nodded his head.

They walked slowly, barely walking at all, up a hill at the side of the museum. The wide path meandered through towering Hawthorns and horse-chestnut trees. They were couples and children's giggles and excited cries in the distance where they left, all in their own world.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear. But, I'm sure with my godmother's help; she would be fit and well in no time." He reassured. Hinata almost gasp in surprise. She had totally forgot that her mentor, Tsunade, and the Prince were related. They were distant cousins or something like that.

He didn't expound after that and Hinata didn't say anything, fearing further discussion on the subject would lead them down a far more dangerous path than the one they traversed today, Hinata was content to leave it at that.

"So tell me, Lady Hinata, why did you allow me to kiss you if you were hoping to secure yourself a good marriage?" Hinata didn't gasp this time, but she did falter in her step, the action amusing the Prince. Whether it was from a small stone or his question, he hadn't the faintest clue.

He asked it oh so casually, as insouciantly as if society hadn't been founded on certain moral codes and forms of address. She should have been offended. And she didn't know he _hadn't_ meant to offend. There was something different about him today, in his piercing gaze, as if he was measuring her like a tailor did his clients, knowledgeable enough in the subject to accordingly guess the breath, width and length to cut.

Had he meant to catch her off guard? Fray her with his candor?

Hinata straightened herself and tried to recover what she could of her dignity she might've dropped in her last two steps. "I'm certain you know the answer to that? Have you chance upon a mirror of late? Has no woman before succumbed to your looks and charms? I certainly can't be the first and I very much doubt I shall be the last. Although, I won't tolerate an unfaithful husband."

Such impertinence. But it was best she laid her expectations of marriage bare for him to ponder. Like he had said, she was frank.

His golden brows rose slowly. He stopped right there in the middle of the path and observed her as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve or better yet, unravel. A gust of cold wind flew through their surrounding and ruffled the trees and her clothing. A shiver ran down her body and it wasn't from the wind.

The intensity of his stare, dear lord above, he looked at her in such a way that it caused every nerve in her body to quiver as if touched.

It was very difficult not to be aware of him in that very visceral, basic way, but with his penetrating stare, that awareness was ratcheted up several notches. She was cinched in her outfit, her jacket riffled as she walked. But for all the fine muslin and silk that she wore, she felt bare and naked under his stare—wholly exposed.

"At first glance, I'd never imagine you'd be so… frank." He spoke softly, looking at her with his right brow lift high. "Hmmm, I wonder, are you this frank about everything."

It wasn't precisely a question, but the way he regarded her indicated he expected an answer.

"I suppose I am." She stated with a curt nod. Her voice did sound a bit timid at the end, or was it because she was only being half truthful.

"And fastidiously honest?" He directed to her.

Had he shot her with an arrow, the question would've pierced her more. But she soldiered on. There would come the right time for the particular confession. Here and now was neither the time nor the place.

She nodded again, this time slower, "I would like to consider myself so." She told him, which was not a lie. Up until this point in her life, she had been fastidiously honest. An omission wasn't precisely an untruth. Right?

He resumed walking, his long legs encased in fine navy wool, carried him easily and steadily down the path. The infinitesimal pause in his stride she presumed was for her benefit, so she could catch up with him, which she did without thought.

With his attention focused in front, he offered her his profile. If she was a painter, she'd like nothing better than to paint him for he had one of those faces. His nose was perfectly shaped for his squared-jawed face; not too large not too small. And dare she even look at his mouth too long, her center would ache, the pulling sort that compelled a body to do something to either satisfy it or make it cease at once.

And those whiskers-like marks. _Oh gosh._

She was staring at him rather boldly now. There was nothing not to like about his face. Nothing at all.

Aware he was being intently observed, he angled a glance down at her, his brow raised as if he knew her thoughts and was thusly amused by them.

"Like what you see?" A question only the most arrogant man could ask of a lady.

Hinata had to use all her will no not blush at being caught. "If I said that I do, would you think me too forward?" An innocent question she asked shyly.

The path they were on came to an end with a large tree and forest upon forest behind it. The hill stretched for some way and had a ledge all the way that was barred for obvious reason. The view one would get from this vantage point would've definitely made it in their one-of-the-most-beautiful-sight moments.

Beautiful forestry and civilization blended together like the night sky and the stars—leaving a beautiful sight for all who came up here. But that wasn't the most impressive sight. No, the most impressive sight lay beyond the village of Uzushiogakure and was out at sea.

It was the beautiful and majestic whirlpools.

Like almost every other village in the elemental nations, Uzushiogakure had a natural defense for its village against enemy invaders; in the form of massive whirlpools that were all around the island village. Unless you had specific permission from the rulers of this village, you could not pass and if you tried to get pass the whirlpools, your departure from the world would be swift and brutal.

Hinata did not seem to acknowledge the phenomenon that can only be seen here, too caught up in wanting an answer from the Prince. He didn't speak until they'd crested the top. The sun dappled the leaves with brilliant light and skittered across his head making his yellow hair take on a golden sheen, giving a new meaning to the phrase, sun-kissed.

"Are you this frank with all men you meet, Lady Hinata or am I the exception? Should we marry, I would hate to think that my wife can be so easily led by a handsome face, some whispered words and she'd be fair taking for one and all." He said, turning to her and coming to a stop under a particular tree.

Hinata came to a halt a few feet away from him with the jarring suddenness of hitting a wall that just appeared in her vision. Her mouth sagged and an assaulted breath expulsed from her mouth. Although, he posed a question, there was no mistake it had been a warning. She took her time forming her response in her mind before speaking them aloud.

"By the same token, my Prince, I do hope you aren't so easily led. Speaking for myself, I know I've only kissed one man… ever. And I have met my share of handsome gentlemen. Can you say the same? Should we marry—and it would appear you have some question that we shall—do I need to worry about you taking the liberties in the gardens with every woman who strikes your fancy?"

Hinata had worked herself into a righteous indignation that had her chest rising and fall rapidly.

The winds came again and ruffle the leaves of the tree causing a few to fall and some to be blown away but doing nothing to the silence that was about. This time she did shiver because of the cold. How could the sun be out and the place still be this cold she wondered.

The Prince chuckled softly then smirked, "Touché. And if it will put your mind at ease, I don't normally kiss women I don't know. And I've never done so at a ball—at least not since I was much younger. You mightn't think it, but I'm overly cautious in regarding my personal affairs." Just in the case of her, he had thrown cautiousness out the window.

And like that her anger had subsided. "And yet, you kissed me?"

He nodded, "I kissed you." And to emphasize his point, his half-mast eyes focused on where he had kissed—her mouth.

She swallowed hard. No, she couldn't permit him another one. This was her seduction, not his. And by the look on his face, his would be carnal lust, scorching kisses and unadulterated passion. The nature of those very emotions which would incinerate everything; pull the focus from where it ought to be—which was getting to know each other.

"So tell me, my Prince," she started, trying to change the conversation, "what are your interests? Are you a hunter? A philanthropist?" She oh so hope he wasn't a hunter. She quite despised it as a sport, the shooting of helpless animals.

He lifted his gaze from her mouth and his lips curved the barest little as he looked into her eyes. He knew she intentionally changed the subject and he planned on continuing later. For now, he'll acquiesce. He gaze shifted to his right, out into the open ocean and smiled softly, inhaling deeply.

"No, I'm not a hunter. I'm not one for killing animals and my mom would play pin the tail on the hunter with something sharp and life-threatening if she found anyone of our clan partaking of the act." He said, chuckling softly as if remembering a fond memory, which indeed, he was.

Hinata had heard tales of his mother. She was the matriarch of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans as well as one of the most powerful and influential woman in the whole elemental nations. Like most member of her clan, her hair was bright red and straight. But what many knew was that her temper was just as hot—if not more—as the colour of her hair.

"No," he said, breaking her from her thoughts, "I'd rather work with my hands." She searched his expression for sighs of mockery but found none.

"I like trees; I like nature. So I garden at my leisure." He elaborated quickly.

Now this intrigued her. A man who was good with his hands in other ways.

Lady Hinata was good. _Very good._ If her sister had half her… charms, it was no wonder his adoptive brother had become so smitten with her. But with foresight came the ability to guard oneself against whatever spell she was hoping to cast over him. Her interest in him was hardly genuine. _Or so he told himself._ She was playing a role the way she was no doubt instructed to play.

And why'd he even tell her about the hobby he taken up as a boy, he didn't know. So very few of his friends knew about his love for gardening.

"What sort of plants do you have in your garden?" she asked in genuine interest. He looked at her from his sea gazing and saw her eyes intently on him, big and inquisitive. Damn she was good…

"This and that," he said cryptically, "Bonsai, sunflowers and some others that can't be found on this island."

She smiled at that, a tiny dimple appearing at the corner of her mouth. He idly wondered what it was be like to kiss her there, taste the soft concave skin with his tongue. He could feel himself hardening, which annoyed him more than a little bit.

"Where else do you get the seeds from?" she asked. He looked at her for a few seconds, debating whether to answer her or not.

"Sunagakure, Nami no kuni…"

"Oh, but wouldn't it be hard to grow plants here, especially from Sunagakure?"

Since she was making such a good show of it, he'll indulge her a little longer. "Well, in the case of Sunagakure, who have two seasons all year round and us four, that would be true. But you see, we have special…conditions in place to sustain any and all plant life on this island. It's the reason we can survive without any foreign interferences. Both economical and political." He finished. Uzushiogakure was the epitome of what a self-sustaining island should be or strive for.

She seems genuinely pleased by the information as if digesting something of great value. "And are you very good?"

The breeze tangled with her dress again, sending it rippling languidly. She settled it with her glove hands. Somehow, he seems unaffected by the cold breeze that periodically blew through the area.

"Remember the gardens that we visited yesterday on our drive around?" he asked. She tilted her head trying to remember that particular sight, only for her mind to divert to the kiss and short passion they had. Flashes of colourful flowers appeared in her mind. Although the kiss and what happened after took her most of her memory of yesterday, she did recall seeing roses, lilacs and other different types of beautiful flowers and trees.

"I recall a few glances, but I've seen it in the brochure that was given to us on entrance to your village." She now looked suitably impressed.

"Well I'm not that good."

When she let out a burst of laughter, Naruto realized how much he'd wanted to hear that sound. He loved the slight throatiness of her voice, the way her eyes danced and her shoulders shook. And her smile… captivated him.

"I would love to see your garden one day." She said meekly. Her hand came up to hold firm the purple cotton scarf that was loosely hung around her shoulders. But she wasn't fast enough to secure it and it flew off her shoulders and out her hands. Fortunately for her, the prince saw the action and caught it before it could be carried away by the wind.

"Would you like some help with this?" he asked, motioning to the scarf in his grasp.

She pondered his question a moment too long. He wrapped the scarf around her neck and then once more to secure it; his hands still on both ends of the scarf. She looked up at him, her eyes wide watching him.

Her mouth looked plush and pink and meant to be kissed. His manhood stirred urging him to do just that and reminding him of his arousal.

Panicked flared briefly in her eyes as he lowered his head. She quickly dropped her head and took two steps back, relinquishing her scarf of his hands.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice breathless, her face flushed and cheeks rosy.

"You want me to kiss you." He stated. Not about to pretend that hadn't been his intent.

The colour of her face darkened, spreading to wash the gentle jut of her collar bones and down to sweep over the expanse of creamy skin exposed by her square-shaped neckline. "I don't think that would be a good idea. We are in a public place." He wasn't hearing a, no.

He looked around briefly; they were the only ones up here. "No one is about." He pointed out.

She buried her hands in the skirts of her dress and he saw her fingers moving restlessly over the maroon wool material.

"What scares you most, Lady Hinata, that I won't stop or that you won't want me to?"

Her head jerked sharply up and he saw the truth there in her wide eyes.

"I would never force myself on a woman."

If Prince Naruto had meant to reassure her, she remained anything but. He was correct; she had no fear of him. It was the emotions he stirred in her with so little effort that she was afraid of.

Hinata blinked and shook her head in denial. "I never said any such thing."

The prince smiled, "Then I have my answer."

Before she could even comprehend what he meant, he moved with the swiftness of a snake striking, his hand firmly palming the nape of her neck and tipping her head up for his kiss in one clean motion. His mouth settled on hers gently coaxing, rubbing. Her lips parted instantly, her response as natural as breathing. His tongue plunged in the wet, warm caverns of her mouth with the single-minded purpose to conquer, possess and plunder.

All tenderness was gone and in its place were greed and the most basic sexual desire. Like the whirlpools surrounding this island, she felt it pulling her under buffeted by her needs and her own wants.

But she couldn't let this happen—not again. It was this same sort of reckless desire that had women wringing their hands in heartsick despair after the men took their fill and walked away without a glance—promises broken—leaving the woman's left hand bereft of a ring. It had happened to Hanabi and if she wasn't careful, it could happen to her.

She broke the kiss with the inexorable press of her hands against his shoulders. He allowed her to push him away for it was the only way she could have managed it. For a moment he looked as if he was about to protest. He narrowed his gaze down at her.

Slowly, like a cat, as if fearing any sudden movement on is part would cause her to bolt, he her arm in his and lifted it up for inspection. Hinata had no idea what he was looking for but she permitted him to turn it gently in his hand. There was a length of pale flesh to peruse and touch.

"So soft," he whispered, lazily stroking her forearm with his index finger. "Whoever thought something this slim and fragile in appearance would have so much strength." He mused, his mouth twisted. And he wasn't talking about physical strength.

Not yet recovered from the sheer intensity of the kiss, Hinata's arm tingled every place he touched. She wasn't slim per-se, at least not in the traditional sense. She had muscles on her biceps that most females wouldn't care to get. No enough to distract from her feminine beauty, but enough to tell someone that she did some form of exercise or physical training.

"Do you train… to fight, Lady Hinata?" he asked curiously.

She nodded her head slowly in response to his question. It seems no matter how much time passed, her arousal wouldn't abate unless he let go of her. He totally forgot that her clan was revered as one of the best—if not best—hand to hand combatants in the elemental nations.

He hummed in thought and looked into her eyes, "I would love to have a session with you, sparring, that is. Would very much love to see what you got." He said softly at the end, biting his lip. His interest and arousal for her hand shot up a few notches. She was like a beautiful rose—pleasing to the eyes but try to touch her and her thorns would definitely make you regret it.

He smiled, banked irony glinting in his beautiful eyes. Lifting her left arm that he was inspecting, he watched her steadily as he placed a soft kiss on the vulnerable skin just above her wrist. Her chest rose on a swift inhale of startled breath. And then the heat swept in like an invading army making a mockery of all her good intentions.

No sane person fell in love in the span of a single day. But she could feel herself taking a headlong plunge into some foreign feelings more heartfelt than a girlhood crush, leaving her vulnerable in a way she'd never been.

He released her with the same languid speed. He smiled but it wasn't a smile that reassured a woman intent on retaining her virginity until she was securely wed.

"Shall we find Sasuke and Sakura?" he proffered his arm, his expression cryptic; his manners exquisite.

As Hinata took his arm—still aroused and reeling from the kiss—she had the distinct feeling she'd just relinquished more of herself to him than just her hand.

* * *

X X X X

* * *

 **This is the unedited version. The reviews made me want to post this faster than intended, so I did. Thanks again guys and girls. BTW, I have story finished an sitting on my laptop but it isn't edited as yet. Oh well, no harm done no foul play. Next Chapter, a lemon... maybe. Please review, i might post the next chapter just as fast.**


End file.
